


late night scenes

by IzFunQuake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (remake of my original), Blow Jobs, F/M, Sex in bathroom, Smut, Theater - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzFunQuake/pseuds/IzFunQuake
Summary: What was once a simple date at the movie theater was now reacted.





	late night scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) so I decided to delete all my fanfictions on here including the previous “Late Night Scenes”. I despised those fanfics and hated how it was written. Plus they were rushed and not much of editing was put into it. So I’m going to rewrite all them in way better version. So I hope you enjoy this new version.

***

Her mind could not focused on the screen in front of her. Too clouded by his hand inching up slowly her skirt and the other pulling down her panties slightly to insert two fingers inside her dripping clit-working their way around by rubbing circles around her sensitive area. Touka desperately tried to suppress a moan from escaping her with hand, only settling with a light whimper, clenching her other hand on the chair. Haise moved closer to suck on the soft skin she displayed on her neck leaving deep red marks. This time, she moaned, taking in all the pleasure she was feeling. Breathing became a difficult task. 

I’m so glad there’s no one here, she thought. 

Touka kept her eyes trained on the movie playing on the screen, watching as man thrusted in and out of the woman on the bed and their moans echoed through the theater. She flushed as she watched and turned her head back to Haise with dazed eyes. 

The feeling of his lips connecting with hers was electrifying. Her lips parted for Haise as he slipped his tongue inside, battling for dominance against Touka’s, earning a moan from her. The heat and liquid in between her thighs accumulated, leaking down, causing her rub her legs together. 

“Haise~” Touka moaned his name. 

The black and white man looked up at her with lust filled gaze. His gray eyes piercing through her blue eyes. He pulled his fingers out from her, bringing them to his lips to lick her juices, savouring how good she tasted. 

“I want you.” His voice deep and rough. A voice that was new to Touka-and very exciting.

Haise stood up from his sit and offered a hand to Touka. She took it without thinking and followed him to wherever they were going.

After turn couple turns down the hallway, Haise leads Touka to one of those Family Restrooms. He opened the door and she took a step in and was surprised by how nice looking it was. But that didn’t matter when he closed the door and pinned her against the wall. 

She felt his hand go up her skirt, caressing the skin beneath his fingers. Then further when he pulled on the hem of her soaked panties. Going up more pressing his hand to her flat stomach. Then more when he slipped his hand under her bra, groping her breast. 

She was losing control. Her mind would not function. Not thinking when she grabbed a fistful of his hair, bringing his lips to hers, capturing the softness of them. Grinding her hips against his pelvis, feeling the aching hardness of his member poking through his pants, desperate to be released. He groaned against her lips, pushing his tongue further down.

Haise removed his hand from Touka’s breast and moved down to take his time unbuttoning her blouse, the excitement growing more and more in his pants. He was enticed by her lace black bra cupping her full breast and the small mole on her right breast. She flushed as he continued to stare. 

So beautiful

Then he pulled down her panties until they fell down around her ankles. Getting on his knees positioning himself in between her legs. 

Fuck, she was wet

Without hesitation or even a warning, he dipped his head in, lapping his tongue over her clit. She let out a loud moan, gripping on his hair and pressing it further into her clit. 

She felt herself about to come. 

His tongue went in deeper, licking up all of her juices, determined to make her come. Adding to her euphoria he slid two fingers inside, adding more satisfactory when she released a moan. 

He looked up at her ocean eyes. Her face was crimson red, her lushest lips parted, her eyes dazed. 

This was her high. 

“Come for me Touka,” he said.

“Haise-I’m….” 

She spilled into his mouth. He smiled, savouring the delicious taste. He licked around her clit cleaning the remains, then cleaned around his mouth. 

“Well?” He asked staring straight at her once he stood. 

“That felt…..amazing.” She answered with a faint smile. 

“But I want to return the favor.” She stated with a small grin displayed on her face. 

She switched their positions-him against the wall and her unzipping his pants. She grasped when she saw his straining member. She grabbed him and that caused a groan to escape from him. 

So he’s sensitive when he’s hard. 

Giving people “pleasure” wasn’t her speciality, but she wanted to do this. Always have. And his face was always the one to appear in her mind. 

“Touka~”

She pulled his both his pants and briefs down. His member wasn’t throbbing with precum. She grabbed hold of it, moving her hand up and down. 

So slick and hard

He moaned, begging out for more. 

Touka bend down on her knees, and stared at his member before taking it fully in her mouth. 

She had no idea if she was doing this correctly but by the way he was pressing her head further down and panting heavily, moaning her name, she assumed she was. 

It continued to throb, leaking little bits of cum. Touka licked them up from his tip and sucked on it. Moving her head up and down to give her more leverage.

“Up.” Haise demanded. 

Touka obliged, removing her mouth from his member with a pop, and stood.

Within seconds he slammed her to the wall-lifted her body up-wrapping her legs around his waist. Without warning he thrusted into her, feeling her walls tighten around his member. 

A moan escaped from her lips. Panting heavily as he thrusted faster and faster inside her. She felt herself melt. 

His face was painted with sweat and his hair covered his eyes as slammed harder and harder. 

Leaning down, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, rolling his tongue over it. 

“Haise~!”

“I’m going to…”

They both let go. Coming inside of her and her covering his member. 

So warm…

He laid his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it softly. Touka ran her fingers through his soft, fluffy hair. 

He moved and lean down to kiss the mole on her breast. Then back up to kiss her soft lips passionately. 

“You’re so beautiful, Touka,” He muttered against them.

She felt the heat built up in her cheeks. 

He smiled and placed on kiss on her cheek. 

“I’m not-” she didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence when he kissed her lips, with much more forced behind it. 

“You’re beautiful. Inside and out. That’s why I fell in love with you.” He stated.

She didn’t have words, but a smile slowly creeped up to her lips. 

Once they cleaned themselves up and fixed their clothes, Touka said something quietly. 

“That’s same thing as to why I fell in love with you…”

“Hm?” Haise questioned as he was fixing his hair, “Did you say something?” 

She sighed and averted her eyes to somewhere else. Anything but him. 

“No.” She replied. 

I guess I have to keep these feelings bottled up until….never. 

The End. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay! I think this one turned out better than the one last time, what do you think? I have more coming; some new and fresh, some are remakes of old fanfictions. But I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and I will see ya later :)
> 
> Love,  
> Quake <3


End file.
